Such a manufacturing device for circular saw blades is well known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,896 A. The saw blade consists of a base blade and cutting elements, which are welded onto the tips of tooth sections on the base blade. This occurs by means of an electrical pressure welding device, and especially an electrical resistance welding device. This device is equipped with a pivoting, advance able welding head, on the electrode of which an individual cutting element is mounted, pressed onto the receiving point and welded by electric current by means of the resistance heat at the welding point. In this case, the cutting element is pressed flatly onto a radial front side of the tooth section and is pressed into the tooth material. Tooth tolerances do not play a role in this connection.
DE 21 35 628 A1 discloses a similar manufacturing device for band saw blades which are guided obliquely upward, wherein troughs prepared at the tooth tips are provided for receiving spherical cutting elements, which are inserted there by a feed. A welding head with vertical advancing of the electrode welds the cutting element on with current and pressure. The manufacturing device has, further, a band saw blade feed and a cutting element feed.